


cinéma vérité

by killdoll



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killdoll/pseuds/killdoll
Summary: TODAY10:59 PMSUZAKU: i mean, i’m down, but how does leaking our sex tape advance zero requiem(lelouch/suzaku, past gino/suzaku)





	cinéma vérité

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by [a really old unfilled prompt on the kink meme](http://cgkinkmemeii.livejournal.com/2983.html?thread=3469991), but i ended up tweaking it to where i don't think it really counts as a fill anymore so o o p s. also everything's consensual, just lelouch and suzaku being sarcastic about it, so no archive warnings. wordpress mirror @ [蜂の巣のように](https://yumesho.wordpress.com/2018/01/07/cinema-verite/).
> 
>  

Gino liked Suzaku.

He’d never actually seen an eleven up close before ( _ except through the sights of a Knightmare! _ , he joked, cutting blithe eyes at Suzaku’s reaction over little styrofoam cups filled with just as much powdered coffee whitener as they were coffee) and Suzie was such a grumpypants all the time but he seemed like the type to really warm up in bed and it was so cute how he had, like, opinions? When there wasn’t even any real point to him having those! When no one was going to listen, anyway.

What did he get to thinking inside that pretty little head of his? Huh?

What made him such a sourpuss?

Suzaku didn’t even like Gino, not really.

But if Suzaku learned one thing in the army, it’s that sometimes, he did things he didn’t like.

Shit happened.

* * *

_ shit,  _ noun, vulgar slang: 

1\. Feces, an act of defecating.

2\. A contemptible or worthless thing or person. 

3\. Gino running his hand, like a big, warm, invasive camel spider, across the width of Suzaku’s shoulders behind the men’s washrooms on a boiling August day, settling in near where his arm met his trunk, pulling him in close, pressing him against Gino’s chest, smelling like mint toothpaste while saying in a register so low Suzaku’s never heard it from him before, “Hey, Suzaku, have you ever slept with a guy before?”

4\. The way Suzaku’s breath hitched on the word “no.”

5\. The way Gino’s breath rumbled in his chest when he hummed, appreciating it, appreciating that, took all of it in, and then said, “Wanna try it?”

* * *

So go back in time, right, close your eyes, picture this: “ _ lelouch _ ,” Suzaku’s moaning, on his back in a beige bed in some room without air conditioning, totally lost in the heat Gino offers him. “ _ lelouch, lelouch. _ ”

And maybe it’s because Suzaku’s too far gone to care about his accent slipping, or maybe in the moment Gino just doesn’t put it together, but Gino moans out shakily “Oh fuck, yeah, babe, is that— is that Japanese?”

Suzaku nods against the rocking motion of each thrust, pants, pushes on Gino’s shoulder with his ankle, urging him in and in and in. “Means ‘ _ harder _ ’.”

* * *

Lelouch didn’t mean to see it, but his mind was on the revolution, so the thumping and wall scrabbling from the inside of the utility closet meant nothing to him. But there could be no misunderstanding of what he revealed when he flung the door open: Suzaku’s chest and hands flattened against the wall, Gino’s chest flattened against Suzaku’s back, his hands south, pretty much every part of their bodies from the waist down touching or in proximity. Gino is too caught up in Suzaku to notice their intruder, his face buried between his shoulderblades and a babbled string of “ _ ohshitohshitohshit! _ ” pulling itself from his lips as he thrust twice more against Suzaku then froze, trembling.

Suzaku, however, noticed immediately.

Lelouch had the distinct feeling of turning over a stone to discover something wet and slimy squirming underneath.

“Excuse me,” He said. “Wrong door.”

* * *

Situations changed, empires fell, buried truths came to light.

Lelouch and Suzaku storm the palace.

* * *

 

Suzaku licks his lips and whispers, “There’s a camera in this room, milord.”

Lelouch freezes at that and his expression is totally unreadable, then anxious, probably because he and Suzaku are in the middle of making out and are about to be fucking, and Suzaku realizes the misunderstanding right away. He shakes his head placatingly, runs his thumb over the back of Lelouch’s hand. “Not— not like that. There’s a security camera in here, has been since we got here, but it just records everything and downloads it to a hard drive— no one reviews it unless the emperor or his second in command will it so.”

A hot kiss ghosting up the side of Lelouch’s neck, a gentle nip at his ear, and Suzaku whispers then, “Except us. If we want.”

Suzaku thinks that maybe staying alive to bear the weight of his own sins won't be too super bad as long as he can keep hearing that weird little sexy growl Lelouch makes as realization sinks in, if he can just always remember exactly how it feels when s mooth, cool, gentle hands, always like cranes, find their way up Suzaku’s arms and shoulders, wrap around him, fold into place at the nape of his neck like the latch of a necklace to better hoist Lelouch into the place Suzaku wishes he'd never, ever leave. Absentmindedly, Suzaku presses another kiss to Lelouch’s forearm, pretty and accessible as it suddenly is, making him shudder. But before he can go further, his emperor redirects him, a single finger under his chin and tilting it up. Lelouch, ever deliberate, regal, tilts his head. His mouth is a purse of warm breath at Suzaku’s ear when he says, “Do you think I could make you smile for it?"

* * *
    
    
    today  
    
    10:59 PM
    
    
    LELOUCH: I have a plan to ensure universal hatred of the Demon Emperor for eons to come.

 
    
    
    LELOUCH: But it involves the surveillance videos. Are you game?

 
    
    
    SUZAKU: ??

 
    
    
    SUZAKU: oh THOSE videos

 
    
    
    SUZAKU: like... the ones from camera 5-B

 
    
    
    LELOUCH: Yes.
    
    
    SUZAKU: i mean, i’m down, but how does leaking our sex tape advance zero requiem

 
    
    
    LELOUCH: Oh, no, it wouldn’t be a leak. Not of the tape itself. I’m taking that to my grave with me.

 
    
    
    SUZAKU: ha

 
    
    
    LELOUCH: What I have planned would be more like... a private screening for a select special guest.
    
    
    LELOUCH: One whom I could then count on verbally blab to every tabloid reporter with an ear up about how the emperor not only takes advantage of his subordinates, but then documents it, the evil pervert.

 
    
    
    SUZAKU: oh of course

 
    
    
    SUZAKU: the emperor probably gets off on coercing people who can’t say no

 
    
    
    SUZAKU: what a lech

 
    
    
    LELOUCH: So awful. You definitely would have refused had you been in any position to.

 
    
    
    SUZAKU: yes, i certainly would have

 
    
    
    SUZAKU: now if this had  happened between a heterosexual couple it would have been completely fine of course

 
    
    
    SUZAKU: but we’re both men so clearly you’re taking advantage of your position

 
    
    
    LELOUCH: How awful of me.

 
    
    
    SUZAKU: just terrible

 
    
    
    SUZAKU: anyway i don’t think i really have to guess but it’s gino, right?

 
    
    
    SUZAKU: i mean, don’t hold his eyelids open or anything

 
    
    
    LELOUCH: I have a feeling I won’t have to.

 
    
    
    SUZAKU: you won’t, yeah

 
    
    
    LELOUCH: But in general, I have your approval?

 
    
    
    SUZAKU: do it

 
    
    
    SUZAKU: suzaku kururugi’s dead anyway

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading, and i'm very, very new to writing code geass, so feedback = ♥


End file.
